


Glorious Goods

by dancer4813



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critical Role Relationship Week, Day 4, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), cue Shopping Episode, or that he hasn't expanded to Wildemount in the last 20 years, quick fic, you can't tell me gilmore hasn't found every opportunity to partner with the Slayer's Cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancer4813/pseuds/dancer4813
Summary: Jester's in search of a bakery in Deastok and finds herself in a different sort of store than she anticipated. She learns this isn't a bad thing.





	Glorious Goods

“Excuse me! Excuse me! Do you sell donuts here?” 

“Do we sell what?”

Gilmore looked up from the items he was sorting through in his back room, intrigued by such a question. He’d been making the rounds to his stores – Emon, Whitestone, Deastok – over the last few days, sorting through new stock that had been brought in or sold to him, and generally checking in. He was getting a bit old for making the rounds, but he liked to see how things were going and visit the others in Vox Machina who didn’t stop by quite as often. 

“Donuts! You know, light and fluffy and with lots of sugar?” came the excited voice again. 

“I… I don’t think so,” came Elwin’s confused voice, and Gilmore snickered softly to himself. “Let me go get my manager…”

Quickly, before Elwin could make it back to the beaded curtain, Gilmore was on his feet and sweeping his way out into the main room of the store. His muscles might make him regret it the next day, but he was never one to turn down the chance for a grand entrance. 

“Welcome to Gilmore’s Glorious Goods!” he exclaimed, taking in the sight of a now-relieved Elwin across the counter from a blue tiefling who was smiling brightly, elbows resting on the counter. “I’m Shaun Gilmore, owner of this fine franchise, and I heard you were looking for pastries?”

“I said donuts, but yes!” the tiefling said, shooting up and rushing down the counter to where Gilmore stood. “Do you have some? Only, my friend who was visiting Emon told me that she saw a shop like this there, with magic items and stuff, but they also had cookies and cakes and those little cream puff things like my mother used to slip me from the kitchen- Do you have any of those?”

Gilmore laughed, but shook his head. “I’m afraid we don’t, my dear…”

“Jester,” the tiefling said with a wave, though she looked a little put out. “But are you saying that you don’t have _any_ sweets?”

“Not this establishment, I’m afraid. Our store in Emon shares a building with the Slayer’s Cake – could that be what your friend was referring to?” 

“Oooo, yes!” Jester exclaimed, hands clasping together in excitement. “Now that you say that I do remember her mentioning that name! Is there a Slayer’s Cake here in Deastok?” Her query was full of hope, and Gilmore was pleased that he wouldn’t disappoint with his answer.

“There is indeed!” he said, and Jester pumped a fist. “It’s just down the road, toward the manor at one end of the town, and down the first left. We have a partnership with their establishment as well, if you’re interested in a deal?”

Jester’s eyes widened, lighting up, if possible, even more. “Fjord has been telling me about getting deals and things! Yes, what is your deal?” She leaned forward on the counter, as if it might be a secret. 

Gilmore chuckled again. Deastok didn’t see many as bright and cheerful as Jester, and he was glad to see someone new light up the store. Based on the handaxe strapped to her back and the various odds and ends strapped to her person, she was an adventurer as well – and where there was one adventurer there was bound to be more. Perhaps he’d stick around in Deastok for an extended vacation.

“It’s quite simple,” he said, “Simply spend a total of thirty gold or more in my store and we’ll provide you with a voucher for a free package of Sun Treats at the Slayer’s Cake.”

“Free treats?” Jester asked, obviously having latched on to the most important part of what he’d said. “Oh, I’m definitely going to have to get my friends to come back with me – I know Caleb would love this store- Wait, you have incense, right?” 

“All different scents,” Gilmore confirmed, and Jester beamed at him. It was impossible to not beam back. 

“Excellent! I’ll be going to grab my friends and I will be right back so we can get some gear and also _pastries_! Thank you very much, Mister Gilmore, sir! I will be back in two jiffies.” She held up two fingers to illustrate her point and waved quickly as she headed out the door.

“I’ll be here!” Gilmore called after her, laughing as the bell on the door jingled and she sent him a thumbs up just before it closed. Elwin looked a little bewildered at Jester’s force of personality, and Gilmore clapped a hand on his shoulder. “I feel like these friends of hers might be a handful. Would you like me to do the front counter while you finish setting out that stock I sorted through in the back?”

“That would be nice, actually,” Elwin agreed, and he hurried back through the beaded curtain. 

Gilmore sighed, smiling as he looked around the shop, and he settled back against the wall, waiting for Jester to return with her adventuring party.

**Author's Note:**

> When she comes back, Jester asks about the unicorn logo and whether Gilmore has ever heard of unicorn hamsters as a distraction while Nott tries to steal some trinket or another. Caleb is very pleased to find good quality supplies and spends all his money on new paper and incense, and after they all finish shopping they have spend far too much money and at least four coupons for free Sun Treats at the Slayer's Cake. 
> 
> This was a little late, but way too much fun to write - I'd definitely be willing to come back to a story with Gilmore interacting with the Mighty Nein in the future :3 
> 
> Check out my other fics for RS week here on AO3 or through my tumblr ([dancerwrites](https://dancerwrites.tumblr.com/)) and thank you for reading!


End file.
